There is a need for a scanning electron microscope with high resolution. Our current SEM no longer fulfills the needs of the investigators using the SEM facility. As the investigator's research projects develop the poor resolution of the existing SEM becomes a serious hinderance and prevents further advances. The cost of a new state-of-the-art SEM is equivalent of updating the existing instrument. An internal advisory committee for the electron microscope facilities has been in existence for 5 years, and determines policy on charges, usage, maintenance, etc. The person in charge of the day-to-day operation of the EM facilities has held this position for 14 years. The institution is committed to the development of the physical facilities to house our instruments in an efficient and suitable location. Of the 4 SEM facilities on campus, ours is the only one that functions as a multi-user facility in biomedical research.